Christine's Descendant - Part Two
by LouisaJane23
Summary: Erik and Christina have lived happily for over a month. However, many unexpected events are yet to occur. Christina must remain strong and maintain her courage. And stay safe under Erik's Love, Care and Protection.
1. Chapter 21 - Announcement

**Chapter Twenty One – Announcement**

**_One Month Later_**

**C****hristina's POV**

I can't believe that four weeks have now passed since that wonderful night with Erik, then when he showed me his genius masterpiece which was his home. Apart from that, things had been both wonderful and tiring for the first two weeks. Mainly because of the concert, both the evening shows and the matinee performances. There were no incidents or mistakes which was a big relief. We had full houses for almost every night, it was amazing how many people kept coming. Monsieur Pascal secretly told me that the reason of this was because of me. All the reviews he had received, all included a special mention about me and that Paris had gained a new raising star.

The only person that didn't seem proud was Rosetta. She began to treat the whole thing as a tragedy. Every night while she sang her song with Stefano she would stare hard at the audience expecting to see their support. But from what I can guess, she is finally getting the response that she deserves. Then again the audience have probably known for a long time that she couldn't sing properly, Stefano included. I know that she really hates now. Whenever we pass she always scowls and sometimes flips her skirt at me. But I don't acknowledge it because clearly she wants a reaction from me, as all bullies do. Plus I still don't curtsy to her. Even when I'm in a room with a crowd of people and they all do it and I'm just standing there. The girls are surprised that I have the guts to refuse. I'm hoping that they will start getting brave enough to do the same. Stefano once stopped me in the corridor and asked me earnestly to stop upstaging and outshining his precious, devastated wife. But I replied honestly "I'm not trying to upstage anyone in this theatre. I'm just doing what I enjoy most which is singing and performing. Nothing more." He didn't stop me again after that but despite what he must have told her she still held her grudge.  
>Meg continued to play her flute beautifully and on some nights I would see audience members holding handkerchiefs their faces when Meg and I performed our song together. Leon is very proud at how well she has achieved and was always waiting in the wings to give her a loving kiss.<br>Rupert's absence had made it a more relaxed atmosphere for me. But this of course had only lasted for just the past month. And time flies when you use it well and enjoy yourself. When he returned things had returned to the way it had been. Calling me silly pet names and giving me an alluring grins and smirks. It annoyed me so much that I badly wanted to punch him right in the middle of his smug grinning face. But the last thing I wanted was any trouble.  
>In all the weeks that had past, I really wish that I had got to spend more time with Erik. But from all the dance and voice lessons during the day and the shows in the evening, I was always collapsing on the bed completely exhausted afterwards. But Erik always found ways to sneak in to see me. He always came to me just before I got into bed. To tell me how well I was doing and to sing me to sleep, his lullabies were so sweet that almost each time I would drop right off to sleep.<p>

Today had started like any other. I had got up, had my breakfast and went for morning ballet lesson. I hadn't been very good at ballet to begin with, but with Meg's generous helping hand I was beginning to get the hang of it. We were now at this time in dance studio five with the other girls. Meg was wearing a baby pink leotard, white tights and ballet shoes. I wore a black leotard with pink tights. We were both standing next to each other at a metal bar pointing our toes out. "My feet are starting to feel tired now, Meg" I said bringing my foot back down on the floor. I pushed my hands down on the top of the bar trying to keep the weight of my tired feet. "Don't worry" she assured me. "I think lunch is going to be soon." I nodded and rested against the bar. Ballet is exhausting when you're not used to it, and I hoped that I would get used to it soon.  
>The sudden bang of Madame Gilson's cane jolted me out of my thoughts. We all turned to face her. "Alright girls, time for your lunch break. Please be back here in thirty-five minutes." "Yes, Madame" we all chorused. Meg and I pulled on our thick cardigans and leg warmers. Just as I was thinking what to do, a good idea came to me. "Hey Meg, do you want to come with me and we can eat our sandwiches on the roof." Meg nodded with huge grin. "Oh yes please!" So we picked up our bags and skipped up to the rooftop.<p>

When we stepped outside, the sky was filled with pale grey clouds. It wasn't freezing but temperature had dropped. Luckily we were fine with our thick cardigans and leg warmers. We were both sat on the wall where I had stood when I'd first met Erik. And as we munched our sandwiches we looked out at the beautiful view of Paris. "It is so beautiful Meg." I said with a smile but I glanced up to the cloudy sky. "It would be even nicer if the sun would come out." "Yes" Meg agreed "You would have loved the summer we had this year. But when it gets hot outside it makes the studios hotter when we practice." I turned back her "I don't love the heat, but I do love it when the sun's out." I said taking another big bite of my sandwich. "Yeah, the sun always gives people a happy feeling." Said Meg taking a sip from her drink flask. I began to watch the cars passing in the streets below, from this distance they looked more like little toy cars. "I wonder what show we shall be doing next, I hope it will be a musical again" I said. "It might be, but we can't predict what Jean-Andre will arrange. Sometimes it's musicals, or Shakespeare, Straight Plays, Pantomimes or just traditional Operas and Ballets." Meg explained.  
>Just then, Meg's phone buzzed. She pulled it out of her bag and flipped it open. "Hello…Oh hi Mother….. I'm just on the roof with Christina, what is it?" She asked. "Yes, alright. I'll be there soon" She hung up and put the phone back in her bag. She began to gather her things up. "Mother says she needs to talk to me. Will you be alright here alone?" I nodded "Yes, you go ahead I'll be down when break ends." I watched as Meg hurried away and through the door.<p>

I was just about to pick up my last sandwich when there was a creaking sound in the distance. I froze and listened hard, the next sound I heard was a voice, a voice I recognized and made my heart warm. "Christina". A smile crossed my face, I turned to see Erik standing a few paces away from where I was, his long black cloak billowing in the breeze. "Erik!" I cried in delight and leapt to my feet. I skipped over to him and he enveloped me in his warm arms. A sudden realization hit me. I pulled away and looked at him in surprise "Erik, you're outside again!" He let out a small laugh. "Well I've been thinking about what you said to me." He bought his warm hand up to my cheek "I do trust you Mon ange. But I will step out in the daylight only if we're alone." I nodded and placed my hand on his unmasked cheek. "I understand Erik. But I do promise that I will help you conquer your fear. I know it is possible, because you told me yourself that you've been outside these walls before." He nodded and his smile faded a little bit.

I decided to move to a different subject to cheer him up. "I can't believe how fast the time has flown. It's been weeks since I was in your house. Can we try to find a time for you to take me back down?" As I expected his smile returned and he nodded. "Yes, it has been so long. I would love it very much if you came back down." Just seeing Erik's smile made warmth flood through my heart. "When I next find a free evening maybe I can come down then" His smile grew wider and I hugged him again. In his arms we both looked out on the city of Paris. Then as if by magic the sun broke through a crack in the clouds and shrouded us with warmth and light. For a while Erik closed his eyes in ecstasy as he took in the warm light. His eyes then came back down to me.

**(Erik)  
>Such a feelings coming over me<br>There is wonder in most every thing I see  
>Not a cloud in the sky, got the sun in my eyes<br>And I won't be surprised if it's a dream**

**Everything I want the world to be  
>Is now coming true especially for me<br>And the reason is clear, it's because you are here  
>You're the nearest thing to Heaven that I've seen<strong>

**I'm on the top of the world looking down on creation  
>And the only explanation I can find<br>Is the love that I've found ever since you've been around  
>Your love's put me at the top of the world<strong>

**(Christina)  
>Something in the wind has learned my name<br>And it's telling me that things are not the same  
>In the leaves on the trees and the touch of the breeze<br>There's a pleasing sense of happiness for me**

**There is only one wish on my mind  
>When this day is through I hope that I will find<br>That tomorrow will be just the same for you and me  
>All I need will be mine if you are here<strong>

**I'm on the top of the world looking down on creation  
>And the only explanation I can find<br>Is the love that I've found ever since you've been around  
>Your love's put me at the top of the world<strong>

**(Both)  
>I'm on the top of the world looking down on creation<br>And the only explanation I can find  
>Is the love that I've found ever since you've been around<br>Your love's put me at the top of the world**

"We do seem to be on top of the world Erik. From how high up we are." I said as I watched the small cars going by in the streets. "It is my only window to the outside world." Said Erik. I laid my head against his chest and wrapped my arms round his waist. "Yes I remember you saying that when you lived in that cage it would always be covered up when it travelled. It always hurts me when I think of your pain back then Erik. And all those years when you were alone without Christine or anyone to comfort you." His hands came up and rubbed my back which felt very comforting to me. "Well those days are over, long since over. Ever since you entered my life the days now bring me happiness and joy." I closed my eyes and smiled. "I could say the same." I whispered.

I took Erik's hand, led him to the wall and we both sat down. "Would you like my last sandwich Erik?" I offered. He looked at it for a few seconds then nodded "Yes I am a bit hungry, thank you." He said picking it up and taking a bite. "Mmm very nice." He complimented and I nodded taking a sip of my juice. "This is a very special place for both of us, because we first met up here. Can you feel it?" I asked turning to face him. Erik swallowed his last mouthful and nodded. "I certainly do. The chapel and your dressing room always seemed to be a special place for Christine and I when I taught her." I squeezed his hand "You'll always hold that close in your heart." I said. It was then that I peered at my watch and saw the time. "Sorry Erik, I have to head back down to class now." He nodded "Of course, I wouldn't want you to be late." After I gathered my things up I turned back to face him. "Will you watch me for the rest of the day Erik? So then I will feel closer to you" I asked. He nodded and stroked his fingers over my cheek. "I always watch you Christina. Probably more than you realize." I felt my heart flutter like a butterfly in my chest. "Oh Erik!" I sighed and wrapped my arms round his waist. He chuckled softly as he wrapped his arms round me. When we broke apart I gave him a kiss on his unmasked cheek "Stay close to me Mon ange" I whispered then ran to and through the door.

Just as I was twenty seconds away from the dance studio I nearly collided with Meg in the corridor. "Oh, Chris!" She panted, for she seemed to have been running too. "I was just coming to find you, Monsieur Pascal and Jean-Andre have some important news for everyone. We've all got to meet in the theatre auditorium in a few minutes." I took Meg's hand. "Well let's get on over there before we miss it" She giggled and we both ran hand in hand all the way to the door that led into the auditorium stalls.  
>When we entered, most of the seats were filled with all the performers. Rosetta and Stefano were right at the very front, to tell the truth I was quite surprised that they both managed to fit in the seats. Meg and I took seats with the other girls and looked up at the stage where Monsieur Pascal and Jean-Andre stood. Jean-Andre stepped forward at the front of the stage and waved his hand for silence. "Good afternoon everyone, we'd like to announce that our winter show is going to be the musical Wicked." All around us there is explanations and murmurs of excitement. "The auditions will be for the next two days. Tomorrow will be for supporting roles, dancers and ensemble. Sunday will be for principal parts. I'm sure that you will all be in the cast because we've got a good number of you for the show." Monsieur Pascal came to Jean-Andre's side and spoke. "In dance studio two you can go and sign up who you'd like to audition for. And in dance studio three you can pick up the audition songs and scripts. You are allowed to audition in pairs if you wish. And you can have the rest of the day to practice. The auditions start at eleven in the morning on both tomorrow and Sunday so be ready and waiting in dance studio one until you are called. Now if you wish to sign up please make your way to dance studio two, thank you and have a good day."<p>

As Meg and I left the auditorium with the others she took my hand. "Chris, can I ask a favour of you please." She asked in an unsure voice. "Of course Meg" I said in an assuring tone and stroked the top of her hand with the thumb of my hand that was holding hers. "You insisted to me that I play my flute at the talent show. In doing so I received more than a loud applause every night. So much you could only imagine. So I was wondering who or what you think I should audition for in the show?" I smiled and placed my hand on her shoulder. "I think you should audition for Glinda." Her eyes widened. "Do you really think so?" I nodded. "Oh yes, I'm going to audition for Elphaba. So if we both get those parts then we may get the chance to perform side by side again." We both giggled and continued to walk down the corridor.

Suddenly I stopped in my tracks because I had just remembered something else that was happening this weekend. "Meg, you go on ahead, I'll catch up." I said quickly. "Why? What's the matter?" she asked concerned. "I just need to call home. You see, this weekend is my Mum's sister's birthday. And tonight we were going to drive up and stay at hers for the weekend. But I need to stay for this. So I need to call and ask if I can stay here for the weekend." Meg nodded and patted my shoulder "I'm sure they'll understand Chris." And she hurried off. I stepped into a corner and pulled out my phone. Dad answered the phone "Hello?" "Hey Dad. I can't speak for long because I'm in a hurry. They have just announced that the winter show is going to be the musical Wicked." Dad's voice then sounded excited "That's wonderful news sweetheart!" I gave a small smile and continued. "But the auditions are this weekend and I can't miss them if I want to be in the show. So I don't think I will be able to join you and Mum this weekend." Dad was then silent and I waited for his reply. Finally he said "Hold on for a moment sweetie." I heard murmurs coming from the other side and guessed that he was consulting with Mum. I counted the seconds that passed, when I came to nineteen Dad's voice returned to my ear. "Christina if the auditions are this weekend and you want to attend them, then you're more than welcome to stay and do it." My concern relaxed a bit. "Are you sure Dad?" I asked. Dad's voice was still cheerful "Mum and I want you to succeed in your career in the theatre. And we are certain that you will get a principal part due to your incredible performances a few weeks ago." I smiled to myself at his words. "Thank you Dad, thank you so much. What time are you two leaving tonight?" "At four O'clock" I nodded, even though he couldn't see. "That's great, I'll pop over to say goodbye. I've got to go now Dad, I'll see you later." "Ok, bye sweetheart." We hung up and I ran down the corridor in pursuit of the others.

When I made it to dance studio two I thought I was too late, but when I entered I saw that there was a few people in a small queue still signing up. The queue led up to a small table where Jean-Andre was writing down names of people and what they were auditioning for. I then noticed that Meg was standing at the back of the line. I went up to join her and she turned round. "What did they say Chris?" she asked curiously. I smiled excitedly "They said I could stay!" I squeaked. We both giggled and clutched each other's hands. "Let's sign up together" I said keeping hold of Meg's hand. "Yes, lets!" she replied. And there we stood side by side, hand in hand at the back of the line.

Sometime later Meg and I were sitting alone in the very studio where I had first seen her play her flute. I had signed up for Elphaba the Witch of the West and Meg had signed up for Glinda the Good. We had also decided to audition as a pair so Monsieur Renouf had given us one of the duets that both of the witches sing in act 1. We had sang it though twice and things seemed to be running perfectly. I checked my watch which said quarter to four.  
>"I've got to head home to say goodbye to Mum and Dad now or I'll miss them." Meg gathered up her things "Don't rush back though Chris. The principal auditions are not till Sunday so we can practice some more tomorrow." I nodded "Do you want me to come back to you at all later?" I asked but Meg shook her head smiling kindly. "Well some of the girls and I are going out to do our own things tonight. If you want to join us then you're welcome to." I thought about that and excitement suddenly consumed me as realized that I could use this opportunity to go back down below with Erik. I could probably spend the night with him as well. "No you and the girls go and enjoy yourselves, I'll meet you tomorrow for our rehearsal." Meg nodded and gave me a quick hug "You have a good night." "Thank you Meg. You too."<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Author's Notes<br>_**

_Well here we go then guys, Part 2 has begun. I've got the rest of plot planned I just need to write the new chapters. I LOVE that a lot of you are following this story and making it one of your favourites. It really means a lot to me. Just don't forget to leave your reviews on what you think. ;)  
>I hope you're starting to feel the spirit of Christmas. One more day till December! :D<em>

**The Song in this Chapter was**

Top of the World – **The Carpenters**


	2. Chapter 22 - Priceless Treasures

**Chapter Twenty Two – Priceless Treasures**

**Christina's POV**

I turned and hurried back to my room. I changed out of my ballet outfit into jeans and a blue jumper. I then hurried from the theatre down to my house, ignoring the cold air as I ran. When I arrived in the front drive I saw that Dad's car was still parked there, and the lights were still on inside. I walked to the door and went straight in, they were both in the front hall with both their suitcases on the floor. "You both ready then?" I asked, Dad nodded and came over to me. "Yes we're about to head off dear." I placed my hand on Dad's shoulder "Well I wish you a safe journey. Please give my love to everyone and tell them that I wish I could have been there." Dad smiled and lifted his hand to the side of my cheek "I'm sure they will understand sweet pea, don't you worry." I nodded "I will miss you both" Dad and I hugged tightly. "We will be back by Monday lunch time. Even so, we will miss you too." He said. I let him go and we kissed each other's cheek. "I'm going to put the luggage in the car." He said and went to pick them up. I went straight into Mum's open arms and buried my face in her hair. "Love you mum. I hope you enjoy yourselves." She kissed my cheek. "You too sweet pea." I clung tightly to her as if I was binding us forever. "Do you need me to come and do any house work while you're away?" I asked kindly. She leaned back "Oh no dear, we've already made sure that nothing needs to be done. You just enjoy yourself this weekend." I threw my arms round her neck. "Oh you guys are the best" I cried out. She patted my hair and laughed cheerfully.  
>We began to head towards the front door but I stopped to pick up the torch from the hall table. It was very dark now and I needed some more light to see properly. I switched off the hall lights and stepped outside next to mum. After locking the door she and I went over to the car which was already alive and purring. Mum gave me one last big kiss and a quick hug before going round into the passenger seat. Dad rolled down his window and blew me a kiss. "Good luck at the audition. We'll have our fingers crossed for you." I waved from the entrance of the drive "Thanks! See you Monday." I called. They both waved back and I watched them both drive away into the night.<br>I switched on the torch and made my way back to the Opera house.

When I made it to my room I found Erik waiting for me. "Did your parents understand?" he asked. I was about to ask him how he knew, but I then remembered that he'd promised to watch over me for the rest of the day. I smiled "Yes, they did and they've both got high hopes for me" Erik came closer to me "I have no doubt that you and Meg will get principal parts. You've both proven yourselves worthy already. And I think I know good many others would agree on that." I giggled and moved a lock of my hair behind my ear. "And I think I know a few… or maybe two others who wouldn't." Erik laughed. "You have no competition there. Ever since you've joined, everyone's pretend praise for Rosetta has weakened considerably. I think that in a few months' time they will have stopped completely. Then all their support will turn to you, after all you have a better history than that women alone." I almost felt like crying tears of joy at his words. Instead I held them back and went into his arms."Erik I want to spend the weekend down below with you. I'll come back up to rehearse with Meg and to audition of course. But I want to spend the rest of the time this weekend with you." We broke apart and he took my face in his warm hands. "I would love that very much Christina." He said happily. After planting a loving kiss on his cheek I grabbed one of my bags from under my bed. I put in a clean change of clothes, my pyjamas, toothbrush and a few other things. "Ready!" I said pulling the bag over my shoulder. Erik offered me his arm like a true gentleman, I took it and he led me through the mirror.

As we made our way down the tunnels I began to wonder if the mirror was the only way to enter these tunnels. Surely not. I mean Erik had somehow made it up to box five when there were performances. He couldn't have just walked through the mirror and go the way everyone else did, he would have been seen. But I then remembered all the way back to my first lesson with Erik, when he had told me that the mirror was one among many doorways. I then wondered if there was a doorway in these tunnels leading out of the opera house. There had to be one, because Erik had come out to watch me sing at the restaurant all those weeks ago. Or maybe he had climbed down the vast walls from the roof like a trained gymnastic acrobat. Still I had to find out. "Erik, is there an exit that leads from these tunnels out of the opera house?" In the darkness he replied "Yes, there are about…four I think. In fact there's one not far from where we are now it comes out the side of the opera house in an alley." We increased the speed of our walk until we came to somewhere I couldn't see. "It's a shame I don't have any candles up here." He said sounding disappointed. I suddenly remembered that I'd put the torch in my bag with all my other stuff. "Wait! I've got something that will help us see." I thumbled in my bag, bought out the torch and switched it on. The light lit up the tunnel around both of us. Erik jumped with fright as if I'd shot a gun. He stared at the torch in awe. "I've seen people use those things in the theatre but I never know how they work." I laughed and handed him the torch.  
>He pointed the light down the tunnel and smiled at the long distance the light went. "They're basically electric lights you can carry around. A light that comes on by the touch of a button and not by the strike of a match." Erik laughed as well and took my hand. He now pointed the light at a small wooden door that was just behind us. The door itself wasn't the height of a normal door, it was as high as my waist. "Through this door is a small tunnel that leads to a deserted alley. But the tunnel is not tall enough to stand in so you have to crawl a little bit." said Erik. I opened the door and knelt down to look through. In the torch light I saw a tunnel that was probably 12 feet long. I certainly would fit in that tunnel if I was to crawl through it. And if I did there would also be some good space between my head and the ceiling. "It was this very tunnel that first led me into the Opera house when Madame Giry helped me. And to this day I still fit inside that tunnel. "Rosestta and Stefano couldn't fit through there in a million years." I said in my mind. I then got back to my feet and Erik closed the door "So if you ever want to get to these tunnels without using the mirror, you have another way." He was right and I was grateful that I had an alternate way of getting to his home.<p>

We made our way through the rest of the tunnels and crossed the lake to Erik's Lair. When the beautiful sight of the thousands of candles met my eyes it was as if I had never left this place. But I had still missed it, like it was another home to me. "Let's go to your house" I said as we stepped out of the boat onto the rocky shore. "It's quite cold here" I had forgotten to bring my jacket. I was only wearing a thin t-shirt under my jumper and it didn't provide much heat in the cold. I rubbed my upper arms with my hands. "Oh I'm sorry about that" said Erik worriedly. He wrapped his arm round me, shrouding me in the cloak. I felt better straight away, for he was so warm. Under the cloak I wrapped my own arm round his back. We walked like that all the way to the front door of Erik's beautiful house, which was still the same as it was when Erik had first bought me down here. Once we were inside we went through to Erik's luxurious sitting room. It was even warmer in here thanks to the big fire that was roaring away in the big fireplace. It was like the warmth that you feel when you sink down into a warm bath. "While you warm yourself up here, how about I go and make us both a cup of tea?" he offered. I nodded "Mmm, yes please." I said dropping my bag on the sofa. Erik left and I warmed my fingers in front of the fire which felt good.

When the whole front of me had warmed up nice enough I turned round to warm my backside. Just as I was relaxing in the warmth I spotted something I hadn't noticed last time I was here. There was another door at the back of the room. Strangely Erik hadn't shown me through this door when he had given me that tour all those weeks ago. Curiously I stepped over to the door and saw that there was no lock to it. I took hold of the handle and opened it. My mouth stretched into a smile. The room I was looking into was one of the most beautiful library's I had ever seen. I was a great lover of books, always had been ever since my parents had read me fairy tales when I was little. The many shelves were all dark mahogany and had more books than I could count. In the centre of the room was a matching mahogany table, on it were a few small piles of books. Next to the table was something that looked like a music stand but made of wood. I walked past a few shelves then stopped to read a few titles.

"**Dracula**" by Bram Stoker  
>"<strong>Frankenstein<strong>" by Mary Shelley  
>"<strong>The Invisible Man<strong>" by H.G. Wells  
>"<strong>Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde<strong>" by Robert Louis Stevenson

I recognized these four horror titles and I had also seen the film adaptions. I walked to another shelf which was filled with Shakespeare novels. Next those shelves was another which held Charles Dickens. I walked across the room, picked another shelf at random and read some more book titles.

**"****Little Women" **by Louisa May Alcott  
><strong>"<strong>**Wuthering Heights"** by Emily Brontë  
><strong>"<strong>**Pride and Prejudice" **by Jane Austen  
><strong>"<strong>**Sense and Sensibility" **by Jane Austen  
><strong>"<strong>**Of Mice and Men" **by John Steinbeck  
><strong>"<strong>**Les Misérables****"** by Victor Hugo  
><strong>"<strong>**The Hunchback of Notre-Dame"** by Victor Hugo

Erik was so incredible to have all these amazing novels. I would give anything for a library like this. I went to the table to see what Erik had been reading recently. All the books that were on the table were books of poetry. I decided to look at the big hardback which laid on the wooden stand. I opened it to a page in the middle of the book. The poem that was open before me was titled **"The Little Black Boy" **by William Blake. I'd never heard of this poem so I read it out loud.

**_"_****_My mother bore me in the southern wild  
><em>****_And I am black, but O! my soul is white  
><em>****_White as an angel is the English child  
><em>****_But I am black as if bereav'd of light_**

**_My mother taught me underneath a tree  
><em>****_And sitting down before the heat of day  
><em>****_She took me on her lap and kissed me  
><em>****_And pointing to the east began to say _**

**_Look on the rising sun: there God does live  
><em>****_And gives his light, and gives his heat away  
><em>****_And flowers and trees and beasts and men receive  
><em>****_Comfort in morning joy in the noonday _**

**_And we are put on earth a little space  
><em>****_That we may learn to bear the beams of love  
><em>****_And these black bodies and this sun-burnt face  
><em>****_Is but a cloud, and like a shady grove _**

**_For when our souls have learn'd the heat to bear  
><em>****_The cloud will vanish we shall hear his voice  
><em>****_Saying: come out from the grove my love & care  
><em>****_And round my golden tent like lambs rejoice_**

**_Thus did my mother say and kissed me  
><em>****_And thus I say to little English boy  
><em>****_When I from black and he from white cloud free  
><em>****_And round the tent of God like lambs we joy _**

**_Ill shade him from the heat till he can bear  
><em>****_To lean in joy upon our fathers knee  
><em>****_And then I'll stand and stroke his silver hair  
><em>****_And be like him and he will then love me"_**

The word I can use to describe this poem is wonderful. I could never write a poem as wonderful as that. Even though English had been another of my favourite subjects in school, I was never the best at poetry. "Christina?" Erik's voice made me jump. I spun round immediately feeling worried that I wasn't supposed to be in here. "Oh Erik, I'm sorry I shouldn't have come in here…" But he interrupted "No, no that's ok. I don't mind you being in here." He came over carrying two china cups and offered one to me. "Thanks" I said taking the warm cup in my hands and sipping the tea "Delicious" I sighed in content. We both drank the rest of our tea in silence. When I finished my cup I put it down and looked round the library again. "Erik this is so incredible." I said. "You like books?" he asked. "No." I said, then I turned back round to meet his surprised expression "I LOVE them!" his smile returned. "Books have always bought me pleasure and joy. And so far I think I've probably read all these books." I gaped in amazement. Then again Erik had had all the time in the world to read through a whole library. I walked past some shelves stroking my fingers over the spines. "I love books because they can take you away to wonder places where there's incredible mystery's, loving romances, great adventures, interesting relationships and exciting horrors. And you can also travel in time and all around the world." I heard Erik's following footsteps behind me. "So true my dear, and you can also learn amazing from books. Things that you never knew before."

I stopped by a sofa which was against the wall and sat down. Erik sat next to me and placed an open book in my hand. "Others have known the great qualities that books hold." I looked down and saw that it had many amazing quotes on the pages.

**"****All books are divisible into two classes ~ the books of the hour and the books of all time." **– John Ruskin  
><strong>"<strong>**Genius is one percent inspiration and ninety-nine percent perspiration." **– Thomas Alva Edison  
><strong>"<strong>**History is the version of past events that people have decided to agree upon."** – Napoleon Bonaparte  
><strong>"<strong>**There are treasures in books that all the money in the world cannot buy, but the poorest labourer can have for nothing." **– Robert G Ingersoll  
><strong>"<strong>**The oldest books are still new to those who have not read them."** – Samuel Butler  
><strong>"<strong>**What if all the myths were true…"** – Liu Kang  
><strong>"<strong>**In the case of good books, the point is not how many of them you can get through, but rather how many can get through to you" **– Mortimer Adler  
><strong>"<strong>**You'll be a poorer person all your life if you don't know some of the great stories and great poems." **– Walt Disney

Looked back up at Erik completely spellbound. He nodded and gestured for me to read on. And so I did.

**"****Learning is a treasure which accompanies its owner everywhere" **– Chinese Proverb  
><strong>"<strong>**A room without books is like a body without a soul"** – Marcus Tillius Cicero  
><strong>"<strong>**A reader lives a thousand lives before he dies. The man who never reads lives only one"** – George R. R. Martin  
><strong>"<strong>**Books are a uniquely portable magic" **– Stephen King  
><strong>"<strong>**A book is a gift you can open again and again" **– Garrison Keillor

I closed the book and smiled widely, Erik did too. My stomach growled making us both laugh. "Come, I'll make us some dinner." Said Erik. We left the library and went through to Erik's kitchen. I sat down at the table watching as he cooked. "Those lovely books are another way for you to see and learn about the world we live in aren't they?" I said after a few minutes. "Indeed they are. But I find that the books from nowadays are sometimes complicated to understand." He said. "Maybe you should get a dictionary" I suggested. He turned to face me "I did. I got a few. And they do help a lot when it comes to understanding words you don't know."  
>Erik served us each a plate of steak, boiled potatoes and carrots. The meal was absolutely wonderful. "You're a good cook." I complimented him. "Thank you" he said with a smile. "I learnt to do many great dishes over the years. Is there anything in particular you like best?" I remembered the day when I had first arrived here with Mum and Dad. "I would probably say…Italian. Pastas and pizzas." For some reason Erik's expression became disappointed. "What is it?" I asked. He let out a sigh. "I've heard those names but I'm afraid I don't know how to cook them." I put my knife and fork together "Oh, they're very simple dishes. Actually easier to do than what you served us tonight." "Are they really?" he said taking a sip from his wine glass. I nodded.<p>

I offered to help wash up but Erik insisted he could manage, so I just stood and watched him. He was too kind and I so badly wanted to do something in return for him. I still hoped that one day I could bring him to my house and I could cook for him. But there was still the matter of him going out in public. I wasn't to let down by that though because I knew that Erik was capable of facing his fear. When Erik had finished with the dishes he asked "What would you like to do now?" It didn't take me long to think of what I wanted to do. "I want to read you something from your library." He smiled and led me back to the library. Once we were inside he held his hands up in the air "You have your pick of the lot." He said. I looked down at the books on the table deciding to read some more poetry. In the first book I picked up I found one that was perfect. And I had a good idea where to read it. "Erik come with me" I said taking his hand. I took him back though the house, out the front door and back through to the lair. We sat down on the rocky bank of the lake and Erik once again wrapped his cloak round me. I opened the book to the page with the title **"Song of the Lotos-Eaters"**. We both took turns reading different paragraphs.

**(Christina)  
><strong>**There is sweet music here that softer falls  
><strong>**Than petals from blown roses on the grass  
><strong>**Or night-dews on still waters between walls  
><strong>**Of shadowy granite, in a gleaming pass  
><strong>**Music that gentlier on the spirit lies  
><strong>**Than tired eyelids upon tired eyes  
><strong>**Music that brings sweet sleep down from the blissful skies  
><strong>**Here are cool mosses deep  
><strong>**And through the moss the ivies creep  
><strong>**And in the stream the long-leaved flowers weep  
><strong>**And from the craggy ledge the poppy hangs in sleep**

**(Erik)  
><strong>**Why are we weighed upon with heaviness?  
><strong>**And utterly consumed with sharp distress  
><strong>**While all things else have rest from weariness?  
><strong>**All things have rest: why should we toil alone  
><strong>**We only toil, who are the first of things  
><strong>**And make perpetual moan  
><strong>**Still from one sorrow to another thrown  
><strong>**Nor ever fold our wings  
><strong>**And cease from wandering  
><strong>**Nor steep our brows in slumber's holy balm  
><strong>**Nor harken what the inner spirit sings  
><strong>**There is no joy but calm  
><strong>**Why should we only toil, the roof and crown of things? **

**(Christina)  
><strong>**Lo ! in the middle of the wood  
><strong>**The folded leaf is wooed from out the bud  
><strong>**With winds upon the branch, and there  
><strong>**Grows green and broad, and takes no care  
><strong>**Sun-steeped at noon, and in the moon  
><strong>**Nightly dew-fed; and turning yellow  
><strong>**Falls, and floats adown the air  
><strong>**Lo ! Sweetened with the summer light  
><strong>**The full-juiced apple, waxing over-mellow  
><strong>**Drops in a silent autumn night  
><strong>**All its allotted length of days  
><strong>**The flower ripens in its place  
><strong>**Ripens and fades, and falls, and hath no toil  
><strong>**Fast-rooted in the fruitful soil**

**(Erik)  
><strong>**Hateful is the dark-blue sky  
><strong>**Vaulted o'er the dark-blue sea  
><strong>**Death is the end of life; ah, why  
><strong>**Should life all labour be?  
><strong>**Let us alone. Time driveth onward fast  
><strong>**And in a little while our lips are dumb  
><strong>**Let us alone. What is it that will last?  
><strong>**All things are taken from us, and become  
><strong>**Portions and parcels of the dreadful Past  
><strong>**Let us alone. What pleasure can we have?  
><strong>**To war with evil? Is there any peace  
><strong>**In ever climbing up the climbing wave?  
><strong>**All things have rest, and ripen toward the grave  
><strong>**In silence; ripen, fall and cease  
><strong>**Give us long rest or death, dark death, or dreamful ease**

**(Christina)  
><strong>**How sweet it were, hearing the downward stream  
><strong>**With half-shut eyes ever to seem  
><strong>**Falling asleep in a half-dream!  
><strong>**To dream and dream, like yonder amber light  
><strong>**Which will not leave the myrrh-bush on the height  
><strong>**To hear each other's whispered speech  
><strong>**Eating the Lotos day by day  
><strong>**To watch the crisping ripples on the beach  
><strong>**And tender curving lines of creamy spray  
><strong>**To lend our hearts and spirits wholly  
><strong>**To the influence of mild-minded melancholy  
><strong>**To muse and brood and live again in memory  
><strong>**With those old faces of our infancy  
><strong>**Heaped over with a mound of grass  
><strong>**Two handfuls of white dust, shut in an urn of brass**

I lowered the book and Erik hugged me close to his side. I was so tired by now that I was almost falling asleep. Erik must have noticed because he whispered "Come now, Mon ange. You can't sleep out here." He helped me to my feet and walked me back to the house. After collecting my bag we went upstairs and into the room which had the mirror bride. I almost couldn't see because my eyelids were feeling so heavy and it was a big effort to keep them open. Erik put my bag on the huge bed. "I'll leave you to get changed." He said "If you need me I'll be just across the hall." I nodded "Alright". Before leaving the room he gave my cheek a gentle stroke and kissed my forehead.

I changed into my pyjamas and went through to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I came back through I gave my eyes a rub because there was something I wanted to look at before I climbed into bed. I walked slowly over to the covered mirror and moved the sheet aside. The beautiful mannequin of Christine now met my eyes. I reached forward and touched the exquisite materiel of the beautiful dress. Then upwards to the curled hair. "This room must have been intended for you if you had ever magically returned to Erik. And somehow his wish came true" I then sighed "Well not completely, I mean I'm just **_part_** of you. I'm not really **_you_**." "But just like her in so many wonderful ways" said Erik's voice from behind me." I turned round to face him and he came to my side with a warm smile. Wrapping his arm round my waist he said "You may not be the Christine I knew. But you have given me more than I have ever dreamed of." I laid my head against his shoulder and slowly blinked my sleepy eyes. He let out a small laugh and picked me up in his arms. He carried me over to the bed and tucked me beneath the warm covers. "Sleep well, Mon ange". I sat up and wrapped my arms round his neck, he held me close. "I love you" I whispered stroking his black wig. "I love you too" he said and laid me back gently on the soft pillows. He kissed my cheek, distinguished the lights and the left the room.  
>For a while I just lay there deep in thought with my eyes closed. It was almost impossible to believe. Right now I was sleeping way beneath the opera house, across an underground lake and in an underground lair. It was just like the fairy tale I had imagined. What more could I ever ask for. I turned on my side and settled comfortable to sleep.<p>

A sudden cry of horror woke me up. I looked around frantically and heard that the cries were coming from across the hall. It was Erik! I jumped out of bed and hurried across the landing and burst into Erik's room. He was writhing under his duvet and letting out pained cries "Christine! No Christine! No Please! NO!" I rushed over, climbed onto his bed and gently took hold of his shoulders "Erik! Erik wake up!" I said giving his shoulders a shake. He was jolted awake in a second, breathing rapidly with beads of sweat on his face. Both the mask and wig were off and I could see so much panic in his deformed face. "Shh, it's ok. Shh." I whispered. He looked into my eyes and tears dripped down his cheeks. He threw is arms around me and held me tightly like I was a lifeline. "It was Christine!" he sobbed. "She was being taken from me. I couldn't get to her" I held him just as tight. "It was a nightmare Erik, don't worry it's all over now. I'm here" I whispered gently stroking the thin wisps of hair on his head. "Yes Christina" he said quietly with relief. I smiled and began to gently sing.

**(Christina)  
><strong>**Try not to get worried  
><strong>**Try not to turn on to  
>Problems that upset you, oh<br>Don't you know  
>Everything's alright, yes, everything's fine<br>And we want you to sleep well tonight  
>Let the world turn without you tonight<br>If we try, we'll get by, so forget all about us tonight**

Erik leaned back to look into my eyes. I wiped his tears away with my pyjama sleeve and took his face in my hands stroking his deformed cheek with my thumb.

**Try not to get worried  
>Try not to turn on to<br>Problems that upset you  
>Well, don't you know<br>Everything's all right  
>Yes, Everything's fine<strong>

His smile finally returned to his face and he placed his hand over mine.  
><strong><br>****(Erik)  
>And I think I shall sleep well tonight<br>Let the world turn without me tonight**

He settled back down under the covers and I found myself getting in with him. We wrapped ourselves in each other's arms and I finally sang.

**(Christina)  
>Close your eyes<br>Close your eyes  
>And forget all about us tonight<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Author's Notes<em>**

_Wow! Finally completed this long chapter.  
><em>_I was meant to finish this a few days ago but I suddenly began writing a fanfiction story based on The 1943 Phantom of the Opera film. I have posted the first two chapters already so if you love the film I'm sure you'll like what I've written so far.  
>The story is called <em>_"__The Two Children of Provence"  
><em>_Don't forget to leave your reviews of this chapter guys :)_

**The Song in this Chapter was**

Everything's Alright – **Jesus Christ Superstar**


	3. Chapter 23 - The Dream

**Chapter Twenty Three – The Dream**

**Christina's POV**

I was woken by Erik moving beside me. I slightly opened my sleepy left eye which was almost buried in the pillow. Through my slightly blurred vision I saw him sitting up on his elbow, I quickly closed my eye again. Even though I couldn't see I could feel his loving eyes looking down at me. I counted to thirty in my head throughout the silence and stillness that passed. I then felt his warm breath on my face and felt him place a kiss on my lips. I badly wanted to kiss him back but I wanted to see what else he would do while he thought I was sleeping.  
>I felt him take my hands under the duvet and lay his head close to mine. I could tell because I once again felt his breath on my face and his forehead touched against mine.<br>I hadn't slept in the same bed with him since that night all those weeks ago when he had first brought me down here. And it was so wonderful, to feel the warmth and the love of the man who held me. I didn't see why Erik had wanted me to sleep in that other room. Because it didn't seem right for a man and women who loved each other to sleep in separate bedrooms. I would have to point that out to him when we both got up. But now I wanted to get some more sleep. So I relaxed and let sleep take me over again with Erik's forehead still touched against mine.

Suddenly I opened both my eyes and I was wide awake. But I wasn't in bed with Erik I was standing in the middle of huge dark room. The strangest thing was that the room wasn't of this time it seemed 19th century, like house you would nowadays pay to have a guided tour around. There were dimly lit gas lamps on the wall. A big fire was crackling within the magnificent fireplace. A huge portrait painting of a man was hung above the fireplace, the sofas and chairs all had polished wooden legs and frames that seemed to be painted gold, the seats of them were beautifully fabricated. The tall windows had seats you could sit on and the moon was shining through. This place was almost the same style of Erik's sitting room.  
>Suddenly the white double doors across the room opened making me jump and gasp out. A man and women were walking in and I was worried that they would get angry by my presence. But the man and women didn't seem to have noticed me even though I was standing in plain sight. It was then that I thought I was dreaming. But it didn't seem like a dream because I was wide awake and the floor I stood on felt solid enough. Plus the cold air around me and heat from the fire felt real.<br>Still confused I looked closer at the man and women. The man was golden haired, wearing a white puff sleeved shirt and black trousers. The women's dark brown curls cascaded past her shoulders and she was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress. But something else that confused me was that their clothes were damp as if they had been caught in a heavy rainstorm. My eyes then locked on the wedding dress that the women was wearing because it looked so familiar. All of the sudden my heart pounded faster as I recognized the women. It was Christine Daaé, and the man must have been Raoul de Chagny my Great-Great Grandfather. I couldn't have been dreaming then, I must have been taken back in time but they had no inkling of my presence. It was so extraordinary to actually see my ancestors in the flesh and with my own eyes.

Raoul was supporting Christine round her waist leading her towards the fire. When they reached it he gently sat her down in front of it. Then he hurried to a wooden cabinet next to one of the windows and took out a blanket from one of the cupboards. He wrapped the blanket round Christine's shoulders and leaned in close to her "I'll be right back, my love. I'm just going to have my servants make us something warm to eat and drink." But Christine didn't appear to be listening, she seemed to be in a catatonic sadness. He wrapped his arm round his arm round her and said. "You have nothing to fear anymore Christine. You're free from him and with me now." She looked up at him but her expression had not changed. Raoul put his hand on her cheek "You stay by the fire and keep warm, I'll be back soon." He kissed her forehead, got to his feet and left the room closing the door behind him.

Christine stared back at the fire not moving. I stepped closer and knelt down next to her. It was strange looking at someone who looked just like me, it was like I was looking at a twin sister. The fire light lit up her beautiful face but in her lovely brown eyes I could see that they were filled with tears. "Yes, I'm free from him." She said in a choked voice. I blinked, did she know I was here. "Christine?" I said, but she made no response. So I was a ghost to this world. "I may be free, but why then do I feel cold and sad?" This must have been the same night she had kissed Erik and left him. I could see that Erik had been right about her still loving him. I reached forward as if to touch her shoulder. My heart stopped in my chest when I actually felt her shoulder beneath my hand. But she made no response to my touch as she didn't to my voice. She just continued to stare unblinkingly at the flames. "There is no warmth in this fire, and Raoul's love now bears no comfort to me." I let my hand drop from her shoulder. "I accepted to be his, yet he told me to leave with Raoul…..and **_never_** return"

She then began to sing.

**(Christine)  
><strong>**There's nothing left  
>No second chance<br>For passion has its price  
>So much to give, so much to lose<br>A lover's sacrifice**

**There is so much I need to know**  
><strong>But am I too afraid to ask<strong>  
><strong>Who is the man, the man I love<strong>  
><strong>Behind the mask?<strong>

She finally let her eyes close and two big tears fell quickly down her cheeks. She looked back up not bothering to wipe her tears away.**  
><strong>**  
>How can I trust? How can I live?<br>In this world of civil rights  
>For nothing's changed I'll always live<br>Filled with questions and regrets**

**There is so much I need to know.**  
><strong>But am I too afraid to ask.<strong>  
><strong>Who is the man, the man I love<strong>  
><strong>Behind the mask?<strong>

Clutching the blanket round her shoulders, she got to her feet and walked over to one of the windows. I too got up and went to stand with her. She was looking up at the full moon which was shining brightly. The moonlight made her tears glisten on her cheeks.  
><strong><br>****All I know  
>Is how you make me feel<br>All I know,  
>That's real, is your embrace<br>Always dreaming  
>How can I show you? I know you<br>When will I see your face?**

**I can't go back, I can't forget**  
><strong>Yet we never found a way<strong>  
><strong>You brought me light, you gave me hope<strong>  
><strong>Although I never heard you say<strong>

**There is so much I need to know.**  
><strong>And yet I'm too afraid to ask.<strong>  
><strong>Who is the man, the man I love<strong>  
><strong>Behind the mask?<strong>

I now couldn't hold back tears of my own as I listened to her.

**All I know**  
><strong>Is how you make me feel<strong>  
><strong>All I know,<strong>  
><strong>That's real, is your embrace<strong>  
><strong>Always dreaming<strong>  
><strong>How can I show you? I know you<strong>  
><strong>When will I see your face?<strong>

**Trust me, you couldn't trust me**  
><strong>I was a fool, to ever feel like this<strong>  
><strong>A little girl, dreaming of a kiss<strong>

**I can't go back, I can't forget**  
><strong>Yet we never found a way<strong>  
><strong>You brought me light, you gave me hope<strong>  
><strong>And though I'll never hear you say<strong>

**There is so much I need to know.**  
><strong>And still I'm too afraid to ask.<strong>  
><strong>Who is the man, the man I love<strong>  
><strong>Behind the mask?<strong>

Christine turned away from the window, walked past me and sat back down in front of the fire.

**All I know  
>All I know<br>That's real, is your embrace  
>Always dreaming<br>How can I show you? I know you  
>When will I see your face?<strong>

**Who is the man, the man I love**  
><strong>The man behind the mask?<strong>

I knelt next to her again. She closed her eyes letting two more silent tears fall. I didn't bother to wipe away my own as I watched her.

The doors opened and I saw Raoul walking in with a women servant following him pushing a wooden trolley. Raoul came next to her and rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "Christine, it's alright. There's nothing to cry about. We've brought some warm broth and tea." Christine turned to face him. "I'm not hungry Raoul." She said in the same choked voice she had just before she sang. "Christine you must eat something" he insisted but Christine looked away and stared back at the flickering flames. "I'm fine" Raoul seemed to consider her opinion because he nodded and said "Well yes, you've been through a lot tonight. I expect you want to be alone for a while." Christine nodded without saying a word. "Well we'll leave you some broth in the pot for you in case you get hungry." He kissed her cheek and got to his feet. He left the room with the servant and closed the door. Christine got to her feet and went and sat down on the window seat. She did nothing but tuck het knees into her chest and stare out into the dark night.

Suddenly something really strange happened. It was if I half of me had left my body and the room. I was floating in the air outside over a road with grassy fields on each side. The road was wet from rain and shining in the moonlight. But the strangest thing was that I could still see Christine sitting on the window seat, but through only my right eye. I was seeing the road outside with only my left eye. Then I saw walking down the road was a man, as he came closer I began to recognize him. My heart leapt as I saw the glow of the white mask in the moonlight. Erik. He looked the same as he always had been but he wasn't wearing his wig. And also he looked so heartbroken, I wasn't surprised because this had been one of the saddest nights of his existence.

As I watched them both through my two visions they both began to sing.

**(Erik)  
><strong>**I'm a fool, nothing more  
>Who's just living a lie<strong>

**(Christine)  
><span>****Just a man, who's afraid  
>Will I ever know why?<strong>

**(Erik)  
><span>****She gave me her trust  
>And I betrayed her<strong>

**(Both)  
><span>****There a questions that fear cannot deny.  
>How can (s)he love me?<br>How can (s)he ever feel  
>That (s)he can trust me?<br>That my love is my real  
>Is this a gift that we can never give<br>Is this a love we'll never live?**

By now Erik was standing at the huge gates that led into Raoul de Chagny's huge mansion. He gripped the metal bars of the gate like a prisoner in jail holding their cage bars. Christine's can't see the gate from the window veiw but somehow can feel he is close. And touched the window with her fingers.

**(Christine)  
><strong>**If we live with regrets  
>We're not living at all.<br>Will the fear of betrayl ever fade?**

**(Erik)  
><strong>**A chance that is lost  
>For a liftime<br>Just a moment**

**(Christine)  
><strong>**A choice we never made  
>Yet will I ever know the heat at night?<strong>

**(Erik)  
><strong>**How can we live alone at night?**

**(Christine)  
><strong>**And will I ever share the morning light?**

**(Erik)  
><strong>**Or ever share the morning night?**

**(Christine)  
><span>****Is this a gift that I can never give?**

**(Erik)  
><span>****Is this a gift we will never give?**

**(Both)  
><strong>**Is this a love we'll never live**

**(Erik)  
><span>****I could try to be there when she needs me**

**(Christine)  
><strong>**When will he see?  
>All I need is a sign<strong>

**(Erik)  
><strong>**I could be all she dreams  
>Play the part<strong>

**(Christine)  
><span>****Right from the start  
>Tell me how did he know<strong>

**(Erik)  
><strong>**But I know in the end**

**(Christine)  
><strong>**Why did he leave?**

**(Erik)  
><strong>**Would she believe me?**

**(Christine)  
><strong>**Don't ever leave me**

**(Erik)**  
><strong>Am I right?<br>****Too late to reach her heart**

**(Christine)  
><strong>**Never too late**

**(Both)**  
><strong>Don't keep us apart!<strong>

**This is a promise we can never make**  
><strong>This is a silence we can never break<strong>  
><strong>A twist of fate<strong>  
><strong>How can our hearts forgive<strong>  
><strong>This is a love we'll never live<strong>

**For the dream in my heart**  
><strong>I could never forgive<strong>  
><strong>Is a love that we will never live<strong>

Erik's hands dropped from the metal bars. After taking one last glace at the magnificent mansion turns away and walks off down the road with his head hanging in deep saddness. As if feeling him leave, Christine's hand slipped down the window. She buried her face in her knees and began crying again. In both my visions I try to do two different things. I try to touch Christine and I try to run after Erik. Suddenly I'm falling down, down, down.

My eyes fly open, my heart is pounding from the falling feeling. But I relax a bit when I see I'm back in bed laying next to Erik who is still sleeping. I slowly sit up and rub my eyes. Then quickly climb out of the bed and go to sit on the bench infront of the organ. I take several deep breaths and close my eyes. "Christina? Are you alright?" Erik asks. I decide not to lie and tell him part of the truth. "I had a strange dream." I hear Erik climbing out of the bed and cross the room. He sits down next to me on the bench and wraps his arm round my shoulders. "Was it a nightmare?" He asked. I shake my head "No, it just seemed so real, then it ended like a nightmare and I was falling." Erik pulled me into his arms and we held each other tightly. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. I do want to tell him, but not just yet."Maybe later." I said. "As you wish" he whispered.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Author's Notes<em>**

_Hi guys! Sorry I haven't posted any new chapters lately. But there has been so much going on and I've been very busy. First there was My Birthday, Christmas and New Years Eve. And for the past two weeks I have been performing in a pantomime. So I've had too much on my mind to be able to write anything._

_But now I can get back on track and continue with the new chapters._

**The Songs in this Chapter were**

Man Behind The Mask - **Zorro**

A Love We'll Never Live - **Zorro**


End file.
